Forever
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Kenny made a deal with Death in order to save Butters's life. Kenny/Butters Two-shot
1. Part 1

It all started on a cold mid-day of South Park. As usual, the gang was caught up in an adventure they somehow got themselves into. Hiding in the forest of South Park, Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny were catching their breaths. Staggering behind was Cartman, puffing and wheezing.

"Seriously, you guys...!" Cartman wheezed.

"Hurry up, fat-ass!" Kyle snapped, glaring.

"'EY! SHUT UP, KYLE!" Cartman yelled.

"Both of you be quiet! They'll hear you!" Stan whispered loudly.

Kenny looked over at the gang and saw the worried look in Butters's eyes. Probably thinking how much trouble they were gonna be in and that his parents will possibly ground him. He looked around the forest, nothing but trees and snow.

"Sheesh, you think after years of this, we'll grow used to shit like this!" Kyle muttered.

"A-Aw, gee fellas. A-Are we out-laws n-now? My parents w-won't like that, me b-being an out-law." Butters said nervously, thumping his knuckles together.

"Butters, shut the fuck up." Cartman grumbled, glaring at him.

Butters looked down, still nervously fidgeting with his knuckles. Kenny shot a glare at Cartman, who doesn't care, and went up to Butters. He patted the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Butters. If you get scared, you can hold my hand. If you want." Kenny told him.

"Really? Gee, thanks K-Kenny. That's awfully nice of you." Butters said, smiling.

"Gay!" Cartman coughed out obviously.

Kenny flipped him the bird and grabbed Butters's hand, not knowing that the gesture made the boy blush pink. A sound of something abnormal silenced the group and they continued their way deep into the forest. Kenny made sure to keep a tight grip on Butters's hand as they continued on.

As always, something weird was going on in town and the boys were escaping from the dangers in the town. Strange beings from another dimension or Hell, whatever it was all the same thing to the boys now anyway. They continued walking on until they reached the old railroads of South Park.

"Okay, I think if we follow these rails, we'll reach the nearest town and we can get help." Kyle said, climbing on the rails.

"Gee fellas, do y-you think those things a-are still safe?" Butters asked.

"Butters, shut up and get on the stupid rails." Cartman grumbled at him.

Kenny shot Cartman another glare, tightening his grip on Butters's hand. He always hated how Cartman bullied Butters. He always wished he could do something about it. He was beginning to show a liking to Butters now. When Stan or Kyle were too busy, Butters was always free.

He was always kind enough to play with Kenny and give him something to eat when he got hungry. Kenny couldn't help but feel something a bit different about Butters. He felt it before, but it was with past "girlfriends". He wasn't sure if they were the same feelings though.

He felt Butters squeeze his hand back and looked over at him to see Butters gently smiling at him. It seems holding hands with Butters was working on calming him down and Kenny was glad about that.

They all were on the old railroad tracks now, walking on them. Cartman kept on complaining and blaming Kyle for why South Park has gone to the pits again. This started a heated argument between the two and Stan was trying to break it up. Kenny and Butters watched as it seems the argument might turn into a fight.

"I am _so _sick and tired of you trying to find ways to blame _me_ just because I'm Jewish, Cartman! It's getting really old, you fucking fat-ass!"

"Well, _Kyle, _maybe if you thought really long and hard, you'll come to terms that, yes, everything _is _your fault, you fucking fuck!"

"Fuck you, Cartman!"

"Guys, c'mon. This is no time to argue..."

As the two continued yelling, with Stan trying to calm the two, Kenny suddenly felt vibrations. He looked down at his feet and noticed the gravel was lightly shaking. He looked up and looked at both directions.

"Kyle! KYLE!"

"What, Kenny?" Kyle screeched, glaring at Kenny.

"Are you sure these tracks are abandoned?"

"What? Of course, they haven't been used for almost 50 years. Why?"

"Don't you feel that?"

The rest were quiet and they too could feel the vibrations of the railroads. The sound of a train whistle was heard and they all jumped. Cursing, the boys trudged out of the tracks and on to the left side for safety. Well, almost all of them.

"Butters, c'mon! A train is coming!" Kenny said, pulling Butters's hand.

"I-I'm tryin', Kenny! I-I think my foot is stuck!" Butters whimpered out pathetically.

Butters was right, his foot was stuck. Kenny cursed and bended down to help Butters pull his foot out. The vibrations were getting louder and the rumbling of a train was heard. Kenny heard Butters almost sobbing and he tried his best to pull his foot out.

"Kenny! Just forget him!" Cartman yelled.

"No!" Kenny yelled back, glaring at Cartman for even thinking of doing such a thing.

"E-Eric's right, Ken! Oh, I-I'm done for!" Butters whimpered.

"No, you're not done for, Butters! Just calm down and I'll get you out!" Kenny yelled.

The train was now seen and it whistled again. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were all yelling at Kenny and Butters to get off the tracks now. Kenny kept trying to pull Butters out. If he could at least save Butters, all will be well. Kenny will just wake up in his room again, just like always.

The train was coming closer and closer. It whistled again. Kenny's cursing was being muted by the train whistle, wondering why Butters's foot wouldn't budge. Butters yelled at Kenny but it wasn't heard. Kenny was suddenly pushed off the tracks. He tumbled down to Stan's feet and he looked up in surprise. Butters looked at him with tears in his eyes, his arms out reached. The train came by.

"NO!" Kenny yelled.

They all watched as the train rolled by, blowing it's whistle. They waited until it passed by. Soon the train was gone, and so was Butters. Horrified, Kenny ran back on the tracks, looking around. Over on the other side, he saw Butters's body lying on the grass.

Kenny skidded down and fell on his knees. He gently picked up Butters in his arms. The others were looking over Kenny's shoulders. Butters was limp in Kenny's arms and Kenny brushed away the blood on his face.

"They...killed Butters." Stan said.

"Those bastards..." Kyle followed.

"Sick, one of his legs are missing." Cartman mumbled.

Kenny held Butters close to his chest and he started shaking. Large tears were coming out of his eyes and he started sobbing loudly. Stan patted Kenny's back, frowning. Kyle and Cartman were silent too, for a while.

"Well, Kyle. This is clearly your fault." Cartman said.

"What? How is this _my _fault?" Kyle questioned, glaring at Cartman.

"Well, _you _were the one that said these tracks were old and abandoned! Now, thanks to you, Butters is now dead. Hope you're happy, you Jew." Cartman said.

"W-Wha-? Look, how was I suppose to know that today, of all fucking days, a train decided to use these tracks?" Kyle yelled at Cartman.

Stan decided to let the two argue for once. Kenny was still crying and holding Butters close to him. He never seen Kenny so broken up before. He guessed Kenny and Butters have gotten close these past few days but not this close.

"Hey, Kenny. It's gonna be okay. H-He's, you know, probably in a better place now." Stan said quietly to Kenny.

"You don't fucking understand!" Kenny yelled, still crying

"Sure I do, dude. He was your friend, and I get that." Stan said.

"No! I could of saved him! I could of pushed him out of the way and let the train hit _me_!" Kenny strained out through his tears.

"But then you would be dead, dude!" Stan said, shocked.

"You don't understand..." Kenny sobbed.

"Look, Kenny. Butters is dead and there's nothing you can do about it. It's all Kyle's fault that he's dead so we should just bury him." Cartman said.

"No! We're not burying him, you fucking fat asshole!" Kenny screamed at Cartman, holding Butters close to him.

"Kenny, dude. Calm down. W-We won't bury him, okay?" Kyle said, ignoring the part Cartman said about being his fault.

Kenny continued sobbing, looking away from his friends. They don't understand the complete guilt Kenny was feeling right now. He didn't know why Butters saved him, Kenny, the boy who can't die. If only he got Butters's foot out more quickly. If only they just walked on the side of tracks instead on them. If only, if only, if only was all Kenny was thinking as he continued crying.

A sudden chill came over the boys. The sky became dark and ominous. A figure came out of the trees and stepped on the grassy field. Every step the figure took, the grass died underneath it's feet. Every time it came closer, the air became colder.

"D-Dude, Kenny..." Stan whispered with fear.

Kenny looked up, wiping his tears away.

The figure looked over at the boys. It wore a long black robe with a hood over it's head. Kenny knew who this was. He met it countless times before. He glared at it and held Butters tightly.

"You can't have him, you ass." Kenny hissed at it.

The figure didn't say anything at first but then let out a sigh, a cloud of black coming out. A scythe suddenly appeared in the figure's hands and it pointed it at Kenny.

"Let him go. He needs to come with me now, Kenneth." It said, it's voice sounding old and gravelly, but still sent shivers down the other boys' spines.

"No! It's not fair! I could have saved him! You know it!" Kenny yelled, glaring.

"Dude, Kenny. I don't think you should be arguing with...uh, Death." Kyle whispered to him.

Death extended his hand, boney and crawling with old powers. It beckon Kenny to let Butters go, but Kenny glared at it and flipped it off. Death lifted it's scythe up and the others flinched, afraid what Death was going to do with it. Kenny showed no fear though.

"You can't fucking scare me." He challenged.

"Just give me the boy, Kenneth. His time has come." Death hissed.

"No! Please, he deserves a life! Can't you just skip him?" Kenny pleaded.

"You know I can not do that, Kenneth." Death hissed.

"Then...can't we do a trade? Me for him? Please?" Kenny asked.

"What? Dude, then that would mean you would be dead!" Stan cried out.

Death looked over at Stan and the others and it chuckled low and dark, making a flower or two wilt and crumble away. Death turned back at Kenny, and Kenny could tell it was smirking under that dark hood. Knowing that made Kenny just more mad.

"They still don't understand, do they?" Death asked.

"No." Kenny grumbled.

"Then you understand that it's not a fair trade, Kenneth." Death hissed.

"Please! Just this once, man!" Kenny pleaded.

Death stared at Kenny and the body of Butters. Kenny kept his hold on Butters, waiting for Death to say something. The others watched, now quiet because they felt something was going on because they never seen Kenny like this before.

"There is a way," Death finally said, "But there is a price, Kenneth."

"What is it?" Kenny asked hesitantly.

"I could bring the boy back, but he needs something. Something that you have, Kenneth." Death whispered.

Kenny looked confused so Death continued on. "If I bring him back, Kenneth, he will have half what you have. Half of your...curse."

Kenny felt himself froze. Death lingered on and whispered, "He will be just like _you_. Now think, Kenneth. Is this boy that important to you?"

"Kenny, dude. What is he talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, what curse?" Stan questioned.

"Kenny, what the fuck is going on?" Cartman grumbled.

Kenny didn't answer, he was lost in thought. Did he really want to do that to Butters? Give him half of what he had to live through all of his life? Dying over and over again, and no one remembering it? Feeling alone and confused because you know no one understands this pain you hold deep in your chest so sometimes you rock yourself to sleep at night and try not to cry out in anguish?

But then Kenny thinks about Butters's smile and no matter how many times things got dark, Butters always tried to look at the bright side of things. No matter how his parents abused him or how the bullies would get to him, Butters would always push it away with a smile, as long as someone was there with him. Someone like him, Kenny.

Kenny looked up at Death. "Yes. He is important to me."

Death stared at Kenny and let out another sigh. It stomped it's scythe down and extended it's hand. The hand glowed an ominous light and Death waited.

Kenny extended his hand but was stopped by Stan and Kyle. "Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Stan said.

"Yeah, man! Think about it! Butters will be okay, man! You don't have to do this!" Kyle said.

"No, I do have to do this. Don't you guys worry about me. I'll be back." Kenny said.

"No you won't, dude!" Stan yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Kenny said. He looked back at Death. "I will, right?"

"Of course, Kenneth. Like always." Death hissed.

"Just watch over Butters and go back to the town, guys. Make sure Cartman doesn't boss him around." Kenny said.

Kenny extended his hand again and grabbed Death's hand. A light shone brightly and the boys were blinded by it, groaning as they rubbed their eyes. Kenny could feel something escaping his body and he gasped at the sudden pain of it. A whisper of old chants and singing was heard as it seems the dark magic was doing it's work. Kenny saw that he was vanishing and that life being drained out of him.

"You better not pussy-foot about this, dude." Kenny growled at Death.

"Never to you, old friend." Death hissed.

The light was gone. Stan, Kyle and Cartman got up from the ground, grumbling and groaning. Stan blinked and looked around. The grass was all dead, brown and crusted. Kenny was gone and so was Death. He heard Butters cough and gasp for air.

"Oh my god...He...It...killed Kenny." Stan whispered.

"That bastard." Kyle followed and rushed over to Butters.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Lulz, what is this? It all started with this plotbunny I had and now it mutated into this. This is a two-shot, mmkay? Probably upload the second part tomorrow.

You like how I don't explain why they were running away? |D I'm like Jhonen with that shit. "Oh boy, thanks for the robot battle and then that other intergalactic battle on the way to the beach!"

Why is Death there? It's South Park, dudes. There's no need for an explanation.

R/R please! c:


	2. Part 2

That was around fifth grade when Kenny made that deal with Death. Immediately, the next day, just like always, Kenny woke up in his bed. He rushed out of his house, ignoring the calls from his bum parents and lazy older brother. He ran to Butters's house and banged on the front door.

When Butters answered it, Kenny almost broke into tears again and hugged Butters tightly to him. Later, Butters took Kenny up to his room to explain what was going on. They sat on Butters's bed as Kenny tried to explain.

"I don't know if you remember, but I saved your life, Butters. We were by the old train tracks, and a train was coming and you were stuck. I tried to get you out but it was too late. Then, uh, Death came and I made a deal with him, so now you're back. And yeah..."

Butters stared at Kenny and Kenny waited for the reaction he knew was coming. Butters wouldn't remember anything and think that Kenny was crazy. He would probably politely chuckle and pat Kenny's back, saying something like, "Gee Kenny, did you eat somethin' weird last night? 'Cause that sounds like a nightmare."

"So..." Butters started and Kenny cringed, waiting.

"So...that wasn't a dream?" Butters whispered.

Kenny looked up, surprised. Butters looked at him with a disbelieving and sullen look on his sweet face. Kenny scooted closer to Butters and held his hand. "You remember?"

"W-Well, I remember being near to this very bright and shiny light. A-And I was gettin' real close to it but then s-somethin' grabbed me and pulled me away from it. N-Next thing I knew, why I'm back at my house and it's like n-nothin' bad happened."

"Do you remember the train?"

"...Y-Yes, I do."

Butters looked into Kenny's eyes, squeezing Kenny's hand. "How do you get, u-um, Death to agree to make me come back, Ken?"

Kenny sighed and gently rubbed the knuckles of Butters's hand. "I had to give you something. Half of my...my power."

"You have powers, Kenny? What is it?" Butters asked.

Kenny explained his strange immortality. How no matter how many times he faced death, he always came back to life. How no one would remember him dying. He explained that Butters now has the same powers. Butters looked slightly frightened at the news but he gently smiled and leaned in to hug Kenny.

"W-Well, gee Kenny. For you t-to that for me? Well, I'm really grateful."

Kenny hugged back, rubbing Butters's back. "I promise to keep you safe, Butters. I don't want you facing anything like that ever again."

"T-Thank you, Kenny..."

* * *

It was now seventh grade, and Kenny was waiting for Butters outside of the school by the bike racks. Since that day, Kenny kept his word and was always with Butters. His friends would question about it but they soon stopped caring and let Kenny do whatever he wanted.

Kenny made sure to keep Butters out of harm's way. He even stopped Cartman from bullying Butters. A little punch and Cartman would always back off, and whine and start those ridiculous crocodile tears.

They both grew more attached to each other. As much as Kenny loved his friends, well maybe except Cartman, his feelings for Butters seem to expend much more. Sure, Butters wasn't a hot girl with a huge tits, but that didn't bother Kenny at all.

Although, Butters's parents didn't accept their friendship. Butters's parents always had problems with Butters being around anyone and it always bothered Kenny. They were almost entering high school and Butters needs to learn that he shouldn't always listen to what his parents tell him to do.

"You got a brain, Butters. You don't need your mom or dad telling you what to think." Kenny says.

"I-I know, Kenny. But t-they're my parents and gee, I-I don't want them sore on me..." Butters answers.

"I don't know why they don't want me hanging out with you though." Kenny muttered, annoyed.

"Oh, t-they think y-you're a bad influence, but I know you ain't, Kenny! Why, you're my bestest friend ever!" Butters said and smiled at Kenny.

Kenny lightly blushed and just smiled back, ruffling Butters's hair. Kenny has done his best to keep Butters safe. Butters never faced anything near death and Kenny would like to keep it that way. He wasn't entirely sure if Butters really did have his powers. Chaotic disorders had calmed down around South Park for a while and Kenny hasn't died for a long time.

He knew, though, that something bad was going to happen and he was most likely to die again. As long as Butters was okay, Kenny actually didn't mind. He never got answers about his powers, and never knew what his stupid parents did at that cult meeting, but he wasn't sure if Death really kept it's end of the bargain. Kenny just didn't want to find out.

For now, he'll enjoy being in the comfort of Butters's room as they both read comic books together on Butters's bed with a flashlight because Butters's parents thought Butters was asleep. Butters kept muffling his giggles over the corny jokes the comics would crack and Kenny would try to skim through to find something dirty.

"Hey, Kenny?" Butters whispered.

"What's up, Butters?" Kenny whispered back.

"I just thought of somethin'." Butters whispered.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Well, it's just, we're best friends, right? So, I was thinkin', you know sometimes after a while, y-you would get a girlfriend?" Butters asked as he nervously rubbed his knuckles together.

"Yeah..." Kenny said, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I-I was wonderin' why you ain't got a girlfriend yet." Butters stammered out.

"Why are you worried about something like that?" Kenny asked, putting his comic book down.

"I was o-overhearin' the girls talkin' and they were wonderin' why so it got me w-wonderin' too." Butters quietly said, blushing.

Kenny sighed and pulled Butters in his arms. "Butters, it's no big deal. So I don't have a girlfriend at the moment. So what? I think I would rather keep it like that for a while."

"You would? D-Don't you want a gal to hold hands with a-and kiss and all that other stuffs?" Butters asked.

Kenny silently chuckled and ruffled Butters's hair. "I hold hands with you."

Butters blushed and shyly whispered, "Yeah but you d-don't kiss me..."

Kenny stared at Butters and scooted closer to him. Butters's bed creaked a bit at the movement. "Do you want me to?" Kenny asked.

Butters's face turned a bright red and he shyly looked away. Kenny felt his heart beat a bit faster and he reached out to gently grab Butters's chin. He made him look back at him, staring into his eyes. Kenny felt himself blush and he tugged down his hood a bit. He leaned in close to Butters, making the boy flutter his eyes.

He closed the gap between them and kissed Butters softly. They both had their eyes closed as they kissed. It felt new and innocent to Kenny, and he liked that. They continued kissing like that until Kenny decided to try to add some tongue. The gesture made Butters gasp a bit and Kenny managed to sneak his tongue in. Butters moaned and it sent sparks down Kenny's stomach.

Kenny gently pushed Butters down on his bed as he kept kissing him. The wet smacks of their tongues were heard and the quiet moaning of Butters. They both continued on until they finally broke away to breathe. They were both staring at each other, lightly panting and flushed red. Their hearts were beating fast and they felt dizzy.

"Kenny..." Butters whispered.

Suddenly, Butters's bedroom door was slammed open. Both boys jumped and Kenny sprawled out of the bed. Butters sat up straight and looked scared. It was Butters's father and he looked very pissed.

"Butters! Just what do you think you were doing! Why is that boy here! You are _so _grounded, mister!"

"A-Aw hamburgers..." Butters said as Kenny climbed out of Butters's window.

After that, the next few days had been hectic. Butters wasn't showing up for school and Kenny felt jittery. He didn't like it when he didn't know where Butters was. He tried to go to his house, but Kenny would see Mr. Stotch glaring at him through the living room window, so that route wasn't going to work.

He tried sneaking up to Butters's room but it seems Mr. Stotch installed some kind of home security because an alarm would go off. Kenny sat on the curb of a sidewalk, annoyed and worried. He wanted to see Butters. He needed to see Butters, something wasn't right.

After almost a week, Kenny decided enough was enough and asked his friends to help him out. Stan and Kyle were willing to but Cartman told Kenny to go fuck himself and went home. After planning out a perfect plan, the boys went into action. Kyle was able to rewire the home security and Stan was look out as Kenny sneaked up to Butters's bedroom window.

Butters was there, looking tired, depressed and hungry. When he saw Kenny climbing into his bedroom window, a wave of joy hit him and he ran up to Kenny to hug him. Kenny happily returned the hug.

"I'm busting you out of here, Butters. C'mon." Kenny whispered.

"R-Really? Oh boy. B-But my parents..." Butters said worriedly.

"Forget them, they're being a bunch of assholes. Grab my hand and c'mon." Kenny said.

"Thank you s-so much, Kenny." Butters whispered and kissed Kenny's cheek.

Kenny lightly blushed but brushed it off, trying to look more manly and heroic as he helped Butters climb out of the window. When they successively were on the ground, the boys ran to Kyle's house.

At Kyle's, Butters was happily eating as Kenny was thinking over what to do now. "He can always stay at my place." Kenny offered.

"Yeah, but your place kinda sucks, dude." Stan said.

"He can stay at my place too." Kyle added.

"Or you can get some money and Butters could rent a room in one of the motels here. I guess." Stan said.

"Fuck that. Butters can stay at my place. I know it sucks, but it's for the best now. Besides, my parents won't question anything." Kenny said.

"You sure this is okay? I mean, I know we're not close to Butters like you are, Kenny. But, everyone knows his parents are, well, not right in the head." Kyle said, frowning.

"All the parents here in South Park aren't right in head, Kyle." Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that, dude. But you know what I mean, right?" Kyle said.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry though, I'll keep Butters safe." Kenny said seriously.

"That's right! Kenny a-always keeps me safe!" Butters said, smiling.

"Well, okay. If you're sure..." Kyle said.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong anyway." Stan said as he sat down and grabbed some fries off of Butters's plate.

But this was South Park. Something always goes wrong. As days rolled by, the Stotches convinced everyone into thinking Kenny kidnapped their son. Cartman happily helped out this propaganda as payback to Kenny for always beating him up when he tried to make Butters go along in one of his schemes.

As always, things got out of hand and soon the whole town was going on about poor Butters and evil Kenny. How they should "drive Kenny out of town" and all that nonsense. Kenny and Butters found themselves in this predicament and tried to find a way to escape.

Stan and Kyle helped them out but they didn't know Cartman knew of their plans and told the Stotches. Soon, they all found themselves on top of a building. The same building Butters was on back when the boys were planning on disguising Butters to sneak him in the girls' slumber party.

Kenny had Butters in his arms as Mr. Stotch was threatening Kenny with a handgun. Mrs. Stotch was sobbing and only wanting her precious baby boy back. Stan and Kyle were arguing with Cartman for being a backstabbing asshole.

Kenny wanted to roll his eyes over all this. He was so sick of these kind of things, here in South Park. He swore, someday, he'll get out of this fucking town and it's insanity. He'll get out and take Butters with him. Speaking of Butters, he was shaking in Kenny's arms. He was scared and Kenny was doing his best to calm him down.

"Give me my son back, you little bastard!" Mr. Stotch growled, pointing his gun.

"You're fucking crazy, dude!" Kenny spat at the man, glaring.

Butters whimpered whenever Mr. Stotch raised his voice and Mrs. Stotch sobbed more. Kenny glared at both of them for being a bunch of drama queens. He could hear police sirens from the bottom of the building. They were pretty much trapped. Kenny didn't want to give Butters to them. He knew they would do something bad to him. He could feel it in his gut. If only they could go back a couple of days, before all of this got out of hand.

An idea came to Kenny. It was risky and it was something he's been trying to avoid but it was probably the best he can do now. He tightened his grip around Butters.

"Butters," Kenny whispered in Butters's ear, "Do you remember me telling you that I gave you half of my powers a long time ago?"

"Y-Yes, Kenny." Butters whispered back.

"You trust me, right?" Kenny asked.

"O-Of course, Kenny. I always d-do." Butters said.

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and don't let me go, okay?" Kenny whispered.

Butters nodded and did what Kenny told him. Kenny smiled and kissed the top of Butters's head, ignoring the angered look on Mr. Stotch's face. He glared at the man and the sobbing woman. He took a step back and made he and Butters climb up on the ledge of the building. The move made everyone freeze and Mrs. Stotch sobbed more.

"He's gonna kill our boy!" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't you dare! Or else I'll shoot you!" Mr. Stotch yelled and cocked his handgun.

"Kenny, dude! Don't do it!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah! Think about what you're doing!" Kyle screamed.

"Great, some kind of lover suicide thing." Cartman grumbled, glaring at Kenny and Butters.

The wind blew and Butters shivered in Kenny's arms. Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters more, trying to keep him warm. Kenny kept his cold hard glare on everyone. The sound of the people on the streets were heard along with the police sirens and ambulances.

"Don't worry, you guys. We'll be back." Kenny said. _'Hopefully.'_ Kenny added in his thoughts.

He took a step back. Mr. Stotch tried to aim his gun. Mrs. Stotch screamed. Kenny held on to Butters and fell backwards. The wind blew on their faces as they fell. It felt like they would keep on falling because for some reason, time felt slow. It was all quiet and it was peaceful. Butters opened his eyes and looked up at Kenny.

"KENNY!"

He looked down at Butters.

"KENNY, I-I LOVE-"

They both hit the ground, hard.

* * *

Kenny woke up with a start this time. He was in his room, like always. He checked himself to make sure he was okay. He stopped though. He hasn't done that since the first time he died and woke up in his room. He shook his head though and rushed out of his room. He had to make sure Butters was okay. He just had to.

He ran out of his house, ignoring his stupid parents and lazy brother. He ran down the street, over a corner and jumped over the icy puddle. He was about to run to the front door of Butters's house but he stopped himself. Instead, he ran around the house and started climbing up to Butters's bedroom window.

He opened the window and climbed inside the room. He panted, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. The room was quiet and Kenny felt a knot in his stomach. He checked Butters's bed but he wasn't in it. Afraid, Kenny looked all around the room, but Butters was no where in sight.

Kenny slid down to the floor and his throat felt dry. He wanted to scream but he didn't want to alarm Butters's parents. It didn't work. Kenny took off his hood and held his head tightly, pulling his hair. He was an idiot to think it was going to work. A large tear streamed down his face and Kenny sniffled.

"Kenny...?"

Kenny's head shot up and he saw Butters standing in the doorway of his bedroom. They both were silent at first, just stared at each other. Butters closed the door behind him and locked it. He fidgeted with his knuckles and then ran into Kenny's arms. Kenny was shocked but he hugged Butters and held him tighter when he heard Butters sob on his shoulder.

"K-Kenny, I-I was so scared!" Butters whimpered, wiping his face.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kenny whispered.

"I-It's so weird! I woke up like I j-just had a bad dream and I went downstairs. B-But my folks were lookin' at me all weird, Ken! They d-don't remember the building or nothin'!" Butters whispered to Kenny.

"I know. It's always like this." Kenny told Butters.

"S-So, no one remembers? Not e-even Stan or Kyle or even Eric?" Butters asked.

"No one ever remembers." Kenny said.

"T-That's so scary." Butters whispered and hugged Kenny again.

They both held each other in the dark of Butters's bedroom. Feeling Butters's heartbeat was calming Kenny down, but he couldn't believe it. It really did work. Butters really was like him. Death really gave Butters half of his curse.

"Kenny? T-This happened because y-you said you gave h-half of your powers to me, right?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Kenny said quietly.

"So, that means...have you died before, Kenny?" Butters asked, looking at Kenny.

"Yes, I have. Countless times before, but no one ever remembers." Kenny said, looking down.

"I wanted you to avoid that, Butters. It's not fun to die all of the time. I-It's painful."

"It's f-funny. I can remember us hittin' the ground but I-I don't remember f-feelin' anythin'." Butters said.

"Usually when you jump off a building, you don't feel anything unless you survived it, then later you feel the pain." Kenny explained.

"Oh, Kenny..." Butters whispered and kissed Kenny's cheek.

"Y-You know, Butters. I gave you something that's gonna be very hard to live with. You and I now can't die. We're immortal." Kenny said. "Do you think you can live with something like that?"

Butters looked into Kenny's eyes, thinking. He smiled and kissed Kenny innocently on the lips. Kenny slightly blushed and Butters rested his head on Kenny's shoulder.

"I think I can, K-Kenny. As long as I got you. We can be t-together forever and I kinda like that thought. Um, d-do you?"

Kenny blushed and looked down at Butters, who was looking up at him. He remembered Butters trying to tell him something before they hit the ground, and the kiss that started the whole mess. Kenny smiled and kissed Butters's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

The End.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Argh, so tired. Here's part dos and it's awesomeness.

R/R please.

-goes to bed-


End file.
